El club de doble cara
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Lady Azusa de Nakano siempre ha tenido más de guerrera que de damisela; y su madre la manda a la escuela especial para chicas de sangre noble para arreglarla. Lo que parece una pesadilla se convierte en sueño cuando conoce al misterioso club K-On!
1. Chapter 1

**1) El club de doble cara:**

Azusa estaba tomando el sol perezosamente en una banca del parque que estaba frente a la fuente. Estaba tan relajada, tan en su propio mundo. Era lindo tener esos momentos en los que todos sus problemas parecían desaparecer por completo. Aunque sabía que la realidad terminaría por golpearla y precisamente eso pasaría en ese momento. Se escuchó un galope que se iba acercando a ella. Abrió los ojos y vio a una chica de cabello castaño atado en una coleta montando un unicornio que se iba acercando a ella.

—Eto… disculpe…

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar la mansión de Lady Azusa de Nakano, futura duquesa de Nakano?

—Yo soy Azusa. ¿Qué quieres?

La chica se bajó del unicornio y le dedicó una reverencia.

—Hajime Mashite, yo soy la Princesa Ui, y vengo de parte de Sakuakao, la escuela más prestigiosa para chicas de sangre noble. Verá, han comenzado las clases hace dos semanas y usted no se ha presentado. Fui enviada por nuestro comité de bienvenida para ver si usted estaba bien de salud.

Azusa miró a la otra chica. Falda corta azul neutro, chaqueta azul marino y un lazo rojo al cuello; claro el uniforme de su escuela. Suspiró, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar.

—Escúchame imbécil: no pienso ir a ese maldito agujero. Mi madre querida dice que debo aprender a comportarme como una verdadera aristócrata, pero no. La sangre de guerrera que corre en mis venas es mucho más densa que mi sangre azul. Vuélvete por donde viniste y no vuelvas a fastidiarme.

—Mil disculpas, pero mis instrucciones son que si encontraba rebeldía, debía comunicarle las noticias a su señora madre.

Suficiente. Azusa sacó un cuchillo y lo lanzó clavándolo justo frente al unicornio. El animal se encabritó y el susto hizo que la princesa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Azusa sacó otro cuchillo y lo lanzó cerca de Ui. Una finísima cortada apareció en su ropa.

—¿Ya te lo pensaste mejor?

La chica se desmayó. Uf! Aristócrata y media.

—¿Qué hacemos contigo? Tal vez una humillación pública te de una lección, princesa… ¿Qué te parece si te desnudo y…?

—UI!

Otra chica de cabello castaño, sólo que ella lo tenía suelto, se acercó corriendo a la princesa desmayada. Probablemente su hermana mayor. Ella vestía el uniforme del colegio también, pero al ver a su hermana y a Azusa, sacó una capa del bolsillo (¿cómo lo hizo?) y se la puso.

—Nadie toca a Ui sin llevarse su merecido.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo Azusa lanzando otro cuchillo.

Para su sorpresa, la otra castaña lo agarró en el aire sin dificultad y se lo lanzó de vuelta, sólo que con más velocidad. Azusa sacó otro cuchillo para defenderse y lo desvió, justo a tiempo. Saltó hacia atrás.

—Nada mal.

Saltó hacia delante, lista para darle un puñetazo. La otra extendió su capa, la atrapó en el aire y la enredó. Luego le sacó la capa de un tirón. La pelinegra giró como trompo y la otra le metió zancadilla para que cayera a la fuente. Azusa salió empapada y furiosa.

Se lanzó de nuevo, pero ésta vez con cuchillo en mano. La castaña la atrapó como si fuera una pareja de ballet, se equilibró en una pierna, dio un giro y la lanzó a la fuente otra vez.

—¿ESTÁS PELEANDO O ESTÁS BURLÁNDOTE DE MÍ?

—Cuando se trata de Yui, no hay diferencia —dijo otra chica detrás de ella.

Era una chica de cabello castaño agarrado con una diadema amarilla, que escuchaba música en su MP3 disfrutando del espectáculo. Andaba de la mano con una chica de cabello negro que compartía un audífono con ella. La pelinegra, que era muy hermosa, miraba indiferente la escena; pero hasta cierto punto se notaba cuándo lo disfrutaba.

Junto a ellas estaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba grabándolo todo con su celular.

Azusa miró el uniforme. Todas iban a la misma esuela.

—Muy bien, basta de la Azusa suave.

Sacó varios cuchillos y se los lanzó a Yui a una gran velocidad. Yui estaba lista para recibirlos, pero éstos nunca llegaron a tocarla. Unas estrellas shuriken bloquearon el camino de los cuchillos.

—Mio-chan! Pero si yo podía contra eso!

—Yo sé, pero ni creas que te dejaremos divertirte sólo a ti,

—Bien dicho Mio —le dijo su amiga de la diadema guardando el MP3.

—Yui!

Hái! La chica sacó de su bolsillo dos katanas y dos espadas occidentales. Le pasó las katanas a su amiga de la diadema y a la que habían llamado Mio. La rubia tomó las espadas occidentales y le dio otra a Yui con una sonrisa. Las cuatro estaban listas para el combate y no pintaba nada bien para Azusa.

—¿Cómo te guardaste eso ahí?

—Tiene un encantamiento de bolsillos sin fondo —respondió Yui señalando su falda.

—Miren, métanse en sus asuntos!

—Precisamente, son nuestros asuntos.

—Así es. Tú atacaste a mi hermanita y a su unicornio.

Azusa no tenia salida y trató de golpear a la rubia en el rostro. Era como pegarle a una pared de cemento.

—AAAAY!

—Oh, es muy fácil lograr esto. Sólo debes golpearte la cara contra un yunque todos los días durante media hora. Después de los primeros meses ya no sientes nada y tienes la cara más dura del mundo.

Y antes que Azusa pudiera poner cara de confusión, la rubia la derribó de un puñetazo. Se levantó con dificultad, sólo para recibir un golpe de karate de la de la diadema y una patada de la pelinegra.

—Oigan, así no vale —protestó Yui. —Además se supone que es mi pelea porque se metió con mi hermanita.

—Yui, ¿qué no ves que esta boba puede ser la solución a nuestro problema? La estábamos probando.

Yui comprendió. Azusa se levantó con dificultad, pero ahora tenía miedo. La chica de la diadema se le acercó y le metió un papel en el bolsillo.

—Ven a la escuela mañana y pásate por nuestro club. Te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte.

Las cuatro se fueron. Entre la rubia y la pelinegra llevaban a Ui en brazos y la castaña tomó al unicornio de las riendas y se lo llevó con ella. Azusa leyó el papel:

CLUB DE MÚSICA LIGERA

**...**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente la pelinegra fue a la escuela. como sospechaba, una tortura. Además de las clases elementales, había otras que estaban destinadas a convertirla en la perfecta señorita. La chica estaba en el ambiente de sus pesadillas. Pero se las arregló para aguantar sólo para ver el famoso club de música ligera. Había oído que eran unas cantantes excelentes, que tocaban inspiradísimas canciones sobre los sentimientos, los platillos y que bebían un delicioso té y comían ricos pasteles. Nada que ver con lo que había presenciado (y de paso sentido) el otro día en el parque. Finalmente llegó.<p>

—Buenas.

—Buenas! —la saludó la chica de la diadema mientras seguía con su té. —¿Vienes a unirte al club?

—Ojalá! Estamos desesperadas! El consejo estudiantil amenazó con cancelarnos si no obteníamos nuevos miembros para cuando termine el primer mes.

—El problema es que son muy exigentes —dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y gafas ovaladas. —Tienen montones de solicitudes pero no aceptan a nadie.

—Oh, verás Sawa-chan, nos la encontramos ayer en el parque y decidimos que tiene madera para unirse a HTT. No me he presentado, ¿verdad? Soy Tainaka Ritsu, presidenta del club.

—Como quieran, yo me voy con el otro club —dijo la maestra después de dedicarle una inclinación de cabeza a la nueva. —Pásatelo bien, ¿sí?

La maestra cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Cuando sus pasos ya no se escucharon, las chicas abandonaron la postura aristocrática para tomar té y se relajaron como si fueran trabajadores de una construcción.

—¿Pueden explicarme qué rayos? —preguntó irritada Azusa.

—Disculpa, verás: somos el club de música ligera. A pesar que muchas quieren unírsenos, no aceptamos a nadie más porque… creo que viste lo que pasó ayer, ¿no?

La chica se sentó esperando una explicación mientras la rubia le servía té. Todavía estaba alerta esperando una provocación.

—Verás: todas somos de familias aristócratas que quieren que nos convirtamos en señoritas, pero tenemos más de guerreras que de damiselas. Creo que comprenderás, ¿no?

—Desgraciadamente sí.

—Mio y yo somos herederas de un shogunato cada una, de un lado, pero del otro venimos de una larga línea de guerreros samurai. Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sabe, según la tradición, y ahora soy toda una samurai. —la castaña estiró su brazo y una katana, que supuestamente estaba colgada como decoración, llegó a ella. —El dragón amarillo siempre viene a mí. Es el tesoro de la familia.

—Ya…

—Siguiendo con la historia, Mio es samurai de parte de madre, la que se murió durante el parto y antes de morir, prohibió que su hija se convirtiera en guerrera porque era muy peligroso y su padre había muerto a manos de un Ninja muy peligroso llamado Kakifly.

—¿Y?

—Somos amigas de la infancia y ésta baka —Mio señaló a Ritsu —no dejaba de fastidiarme contándome aterradoras historias de malvados Ninja como asesinos sin corazón que aparecían de cualquier lado y los mataban a todos; y para colmo mi padre me decía que como futura Shogún, debía ser una mujer fuerte y valiente. Yo como la idiota que soy, entendía que ser valiente significaba no volver a tener miedo y un día decidí convertirme en mi mayor temor.

—¿Entonces usted?

—Soy Ninja. Alumna personal de Kakifly-sensei. Él muy bandido sabía que si me entrenaba dejaría de tener problemas con la dinastía y heme aquí. Como Ninja no tengo respeto por la vida y el honor no significa nada para mí.

—Es la más letal de todas. Te aconsejo no molestarla.

—Eso no te detiene.

—Porque soy tan fuerte como tú. ¿Digo, no?

—Como sea.

—Siguiendo con las presentaciones, ésta es Tsumugi. Mugi para los amigos.

—Konnichiwa.

—¿Y usted?

—Lo de siempre, mi papá y yo veíamos juntos la lucha libre, el boxeo y los torneos de esgrima por la televisión y me encantaba y un día dije que quería entrenar. No tengo técnica como Ricchan o Mio-chan, pero a cambio soy la más fuerte y resistente del club —dijo flexionando los brazos mostrando sus músculos.

—¿Y ella? —señaló a Yui.

—A eso vamos, te vas a reír. La cosa es que las tres somos más guerreras que damiselas, lo que causa muchos problemas en una escuela como ésta. Mio y yo ya éramos amigas…

—Y ahora son mucho más, creo.

—Pues sí, pero con eso sí son tolerantes aquí (no me preguntes por qué). La cosa es que conocimos a Mugi y vimos que estábamos en una situación parecida. Decidimos crear un club de combate; pero disfrazado. Por eso somos el club de música.

—Yo no estaba en ningún club y me uní a este club pensando que precisamente sería de música —explicó Yui alegremente.

—Así es. De todas, Yui es la única que pone la música antes que el combate. Pero la aceptábamos porque necesitábamos un cuarto miembro y ella parecía confiable. Además tenerla nos ayudaría a seguir con nuestra pantalla.

—Y al verlas pelear me pareció divertido, así que les pedí que me enseñaran.

—Yui mezcla nuestros tres estilos de combate. Es nuestra peleadora más equilibrada de aquí. Mis técnicas, las técnicas de Mio y la fuerza y resistencia de Mugi. Si no fuera porque para ella pelear significa ridiculizar al oponente en vez de hacerle daño, sería la mejor guerrera de aquí.

—Ricchan, creo que ya le dimos muchas vueltas.

—Es cierto. Azusa, ¿te gustaría entrar al club secreto de combate?

—Por supuesto!

—Bien, pero tenemos reglas.

—No importa cuáles sean, las acepto.

—Bien: como nos pueden expulsar por algo así, tienes prohibido hablar de esto en público. Ni siquiera con la asesora del club.

—De acuerdo.

—Segundo: tenemos que disimular y como club de música, tenemos presentaciones en cada evento de la escuela. Tendrás que aprender a tocar un instrumento.

—De acuerdo.

—Tercero: tienes que controlarte. No respondas a las provocaciones de los demás. Si se hunde una, nos hundimos todas.

—Bien.

—Cuarto: tienes un mes y medio de prueba. Si sigues las reglas, estarás dentro oficialmente y te enseñaremos nuestro proyecto secreto. Si fallas, no vuelvas y si abres la boca volverás a vértelas contra las cuatro a la vez. Si aceptas, bienvenida.

—Acepto.

Mugi sirvió más té para celebrar. El consejo estudiantil no seguiría molestando y podrían seguir con lo suyo sin que nadie viniera a molestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnio, aburrimiento y cómo no! polvitos mágicos. Bien, he aquí mi nueva idea, espero que les guste. Mi primer AU propiamente dicho. Si les gustó, díganmelo y si no pues igual. <strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2) La figura encapuchada:**

—¿Estás lista para pelear a mi nivel? Te advierto que una vez empiezo, no pararé hasta oírte gritar de dolor.

—Daijobu. Los que me conocen me apodan Gata de la Muerte.

—Bien. Advertida estás.

Mio comenzó lanzando shurikens. Fácil, Azusa las neutralizó con cuchillos. Rayos, ¿dónde se había metido la otra? Saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de katana. Era rápida, de eso no había duda. Azusa sacó otros dos cuchillos, sus consentidos, y con uno en cada mano saltó en el aire contra Mio. Ella sonrió y se lanzó contra Azusa, pero la esquivó y la atacó por detrás. Azusa comenzó a girar con sus cuchillos en mano y sus brazos extendidos y Mio tuvo que detenerse para no salir lastimada. Las dos cayeron en lados opuestos del salón y estuvieron esperando el ataque de la otra. Mio sacó una cerbatana y lanzó varios mini-proyectiles. Azusa ni se molestó en esquivarlos, no le harían daño.

—Baka.

Mio comenzó a multiplicarse.

—Ni siquiera estoy llegando a la mitad de mi capacidad y ya estás vencida. Cada una de esas cosas estaba impregnada de una toxina.

—Ya veo, así funcionan los clones de sombra.

—Hái. Naturalmente la unto en mis shuriken, pero veo que ya estás frita.

—Eso crees.

La gata de la muerte sacó una vez más varios cuchillos y los lanzó a todas las Mios. Todas se desvanecieron; pero ella dio una fuerte patada hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para derribar a Mio, que se acercaba por ese lado a toda velocidad.

—Te felicito. Te haré el honor de subir de nivel contigo.

Era más rápida, sus golpes eran más fuertes, pero Azusa no iba a perder. Ya había entrado en calor y también podía aumentar su fuerza y velocidad. Era una pelea muy pareja, casi invisible a los ojos de quienes no estuvieran entrenados.

—¿Qué opinas Ricchan?

—Que ninguna de las dos piensa mostrar su máximo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Mio-chan te mostró su máximo por primera vez?

—Fue su primera pelea después que Kakifly la entrenara. Es brutal, por suerte soy tan fuerte como ella. Lo declaramos empate.

—Jí-jí. Yo recuerdo cuando perdió la paciencia entrenando a Yui-chan y también mostró su máximo. Tuve que intervenir yo esa vez o la chica se muere y todas nos conseguíamos problemas mayores. También fue empate —recordó Mugi con una sonrisa.

—O cuando ella y no nos peleamos por esa última pieza de pastel. Eso fue divertido.

—Pero nadie lo consiguió porque se te ocurrió usarlo como arma y estrellárselo en la cara. Esa vez también perdió la paciencia y mostró su máximo.

—Pero ahí ya estaba entrenada y pude hacerle frente —dijo Yui orgullosa. —y empate inminente.

Todas rieron y notaron que ya habían terminado.

—¿Qué tal?

—Pues nos aburrimos. Además tengo hambre, Mugi, ¿trajiste algo?

—Hái —puso un pastel sobre la mesa.

Comenzaron a comer.

—Espero ser la primera en conocer el máximo de Azu-Nyan —dijo Yui alegremente mientras abrazaba a la Kouhai.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Azu-Nyan. Es un lindo nombre de gatito y tú dijiste que eras una lindísima gatita.

— Soy Gata de la muerte. Y si vuelves a llamarme "Azu-Nyan, yo…

—¿Me mostrarás tu máximo? Estoy ansiosa, mi Azu-Nyan! —la chica la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un gatito. Azusa sacó a sus preferidos, y se lanzó contra Yui, pero ésta los detuvo con su tenedor para pastel con una mano y le hizo cosquillas con la otra.

Azusa rió y dejó caer los cuchillos, ocasión que Yui aprovechó para quitárselos y ponerse a hacer malabares. Azusa gruñó irritada y le lanzó otra oleada de cuchillos, pero Yui los atrapó y los agregó a su juego. Azusa supo que debía cambiar de estrategia. Corrió y pensó en taclearla, pero Yui la vio y la atacó con sus propias armas. Apenas si los pudo esquivar. Al final las diez mortíferas garras de la gatita quedaron enterradas en el piso del club y fue Mugi quien las sacó con su enorme fuerza.

—Azu-Nyan, mejor dejémoslo para otro día. Las dos estamos muy cansadas. Mio-chan y Ricchan son oponentes muy fuertes y una se cansa rápido de pelear con ellas.

—Tienes razón, Yui-sempai.

Se iban a sentar, pero Azusa aprovechó la distracción de Yui y la atacó de nuevo, pero Yui dio una voltereta en el aire y la inmovilizó por detrás con un candado de lucha libre. Azusa forcejeaba, pero Yui era la que le seguía en fuerza a Mugi y era casi imposible para la pobre moverse. Mio se paró cuando escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían al club e hizo una señal que todos entendieron menos Azusa. La puerta se abrió y entró Nodoka Manabe, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La muchacha de lentes se veía molesta, pero se enojó de veras al ver que Yui estaba jugando en el suelo acariciándole la cabeza a Azusa mientras la llamaba por nombres de gatito.

—Azu-Nyan, Azu-Nyan…

Nodoka carraspeó.

—Escuché que tenían un nuevo miembro y venía a verificar. Tú eres Nakano, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió la otra contenta de liberarse del agarre de Yui.

—Bien, venía por la notificación de la nueva miembro. Presidenta…

—Hái, aquí tienes —le pasó el papel Ritsu.

—Todo en orden. Tú, —ordenó a Azusa, —dame tu carné.

La chica se lo pasó y Nodoka lo revisó aún enojada.

—Bien. Todo en orden. Una cosa más…

Apartó a Azusa sin delicadeza y jaló a Yui del cuello de su camisa y la besó… quizás algo violentamente, pero a Yui no pareció importarle y le devolvió el beso con algo de lengua.

—Ya me voy, hasta la salida Yui, regresaremos juntas.

La joven de lentes se fue y las dejó solas en el club.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntó Azusa levantando una ceja.

—Nodoka-chan es algo celosa, pero en el fondo sabe que jamás la engañaría.

—Insisto que no entiendo por qué son tolerantes con eso y no con que sepamos pelear. En fin!

Cuando terminaron las actividades de los clubes, Nodoka esperaba a Yui con su Grifo (un enorme animal con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila) para llevarla a casa. Ritsu rió divertida y Azusa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro molesta, esa chica la estaba fastidiando de veras.

—Por eso Yui rara vez trae su unicornio a la escuela. Como es vecina de Nodoka, ella se encarga de traerla en esa cosa —explicó Ritsu cuando Yui levantó el vuelo junto con Nodoka en la bestia.

—Ya…

**...**

—Nodoka-chan, por aquí no se va a nuestros castillos.

—Vamos a ver una película.

—Nodoka-chan, yo nunca te engañaría. Sólo estaba molestando a la kouhai, pero sabes que tú eres la más especial para mí.

—Igual te iba a traer al cine, así que no te preocupes por eso, además ya me calmé. Yo sé que tú me quieres.

Bajaron del Grifo, le dieron las riendas a un cuidador de animales y entraron tomadas de la mano. Todo iba bien, pero Nodoka tuvo otro ataque de celos cuando un muchacho quiso insinuársele a Yui. Esto hizo que la chica terminara por perder la paciencia y se saliera del cine.

—Nodoka-chan, mejor venimos otro día en que no estés de mal humor. Yo me voy a mi casa.

—Bien, te llevo.

—Caminaré.

Nodoka no dijo nada y se montó en su Grifo para irse a su casa por su lado. Yui aprovechó que estaba en el centro comercial para comprar algo de comer y luego caminar a casa. Pensaba en usar sus habilidades para saltar entre los tejados, era de los ejercicios que más disfrutaba hacer; eso le ayudaría a quitarse su mal humor (que le nació por culpa de Nodoka).

**...**

Azusa iba caminando por el parque donde tuvo su primera pelea con el club de música y pensaba en qué instrumento podía tocar. Antes de separarse, sus sempai le dijeron que debía empezar a pensar en su instrumento. "Recuerda, somos un club de combate pero también un club de música y eso era parte de las reglas". Era molesto pero tenían razón. De todos modos, esa pequeña incomodidad no importaba demasiado si lo comparaba con poder practicar su combate. Su abuelo había ganado la fortuna y el título de duque usando esa técnica en la guerra pasada y se puso a la tarea de entrenar a todos sus nietos. Azusa era su mejor alumna y su nieta preferida; para disgusto de su nuera. Iba tan pensativa que no notó que en una banca la esperaba una chica de cabello desordenado agarrado en dos coletas, como ella pero más cortas, y ojos color café rojizo.

—Duquesa de Nakano!

—¿Sí?

—Soy la baronesa de Suzuki, compañera tuya.

Era cierto, su escritorio estaba junto al de esa chica.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo pudiste? Desde que comenzaron las clases muchas hemos audicionado para entrar al club de música ligera pero nos rechazaron a todas. Entonces vienes tú, encima entrando tarde a las clases, y te dan un puesto. No es justo! Estoy aquí para retarte a un duelo!

Azusa sacó disimuladamente sus cuchillos, pero los guardó cuando se dio cuenta que la otra sacaba un bajo.

—Venga, muéstrame tus mejores notas —retó y luego hizo un virtuoso solo de bajo, comparado sólo con el de Mio. —Tu turno.

—Eto… disculpa pero no tengo instrumento. Además no sé nada de nada en cuanto a música. Si me disculpas…

—¿QUÉ? ¿ENTONCES CÓMO EXPLICAS QUE TE HAYAN ELEGIDO A TI Y NO A MÍ? NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO!

"Yo y mi bocota. Demonios, debí pensarlo mejor. Ahora me van a expulsar y… a menos qué…"

—No entiendes, lo que pasa es que el club buscaba una especie de proyecto.

—¿Un proyecto?

—Ya sabes, alguien que no sepa nada de música para convertirla en una gran artista. Soy; o bueno, seré guitarrista. La alumna oficial de Yui-sempai —"Creo que acabo de elegir mi instrumento; bueno…"

La baronesa pareció calmarse y hasta sonrió.

—Ah! De haber sabido! Pero que tontas fuimos, debimos imaginarlo. Bueno, por cierto, puedes llamarme sólo Jun. Disculpa que me molestara, sólo estaba algo celosa.

—Tranquila… —"Este día no podía ser más raro."

—Voy a comer algo con mi amiga Ui, ¿quieres venir? Te invito para compensarte la molestia.

—Bueno, igual no tengo nada que hacer.

**...**

Yui caminaba hacia su casa. Era un barrio algo peligroso, pero no le importaba gran cosa. Entonces varios tipos salieron de un callejón con navajas en mano y la rodearon.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Sí tonta, tu uniforme es de esa escuela para niñitas de sangre azul. Tus papás tendrán que darnos un rescate por ti.

—Oye viejo, parece que es la princesa en persona.

—Que suerte amigo, ¿le parece si nos divertimos un poco, princesa?

Yui se encogió de hombros y sonrió complacida. Si había algo que podía relajarla y ponerla de buen humor, eran estos tipos. Un tipo se acercó a ella listo para tomarla del cuello, pero una mano se posó en su hombro. Él volteó y una figura encapuchada lo noqueó de un puñetazo en la nariz.

Era una persona alta, con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, guantes de cuero negros, totalmente vestida de negro y tenía un sable al cinto; un atuendo tan raro, que no podía saberse si la figura era hombre o mujer. Otros pandilleros corrieron a ayudar a su compañero, pero la figura encapuchada los despachó con una patada giratoria. Retrocedieron, esto se ponía feo.

Uno de ellos tomó su navaja y agarró a Yui por detrás poniéndole su navaja en el cuello.

—Tú, déjanos en paz. Ríndete o ella…

Yui le dio un codazo y éste soltó la navaja, luego lo levantó y lo lanzó contra sus compañeros derribando así a cinco. Los pandilleros retrocedieron y Yui sacó su espada del bolsillo.

Dos se acercaron por detrás, pero Yui le dio un codazo a cada uno y volvieron a soltar sus navajas, pero ésta vez la castaña las agarró antes que cayeran e hizo unos cortes en la camisa de cada uno: una carita sonriente y una Y. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás y tomó un basurero. Antes que el pandillero supiera lo que pasaba, ella se lo puso de sombrero y se puso a tocar el tambor. Finalmente lo pateó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y rodara hacia la calle.

Mientras, la figura encapuchada trataba con los chicos malos de una forma más tradicional, blandiendo su sable y golpeándolos de forma brutal. Parecía haberse enfadado de veras. Finalmente los pandilleros huyeron de ahí. Yui miró a su salvador.

—Arigato, pero no necesito ser salvada. Soy lo mejor de o mejor. O tal vez… —levantó su espada y lo puso a la altura del pecho de la figura encapuchada. —O tal vez me querías para ti. Te advierto que no me voy sin dar pelea y soy buena.

La figura agitó su sable contra la pared.

ERES BUENA, MUY BUENA —escribió.

—¿Vienes a secuestrarme también?

La figura encapuchada negó con la cabeza y saltó hacia una escalera de incendios. Yui quiso seguirla, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió verla alejarse. Notó que había dejado algo. Era una tarjeta con un hermoso dibujo de una rosa roja, entrelazada por el tallo con un clavel amarillo.

—Bueno, eso fue raro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ando de vacaciones y puedo dedicarme un poco más a mis historias, yep! A los fans del YuiAzu les pido disculpas, pero quiero experimentar con esta otra pareja. En cuanto a lo demás, espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de hacer los caps un poco más largos para terminar rápido la historia.<strong>

**Sin nada más que decir, Chao, nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3) El "proyecto secreto" del club:**

Yui recibió un golpe justo en el estómago. Ritsu saltó sobre ella y luego se colocó detrás para darle otra patada en las costillas. Yui se levantó con dificultad y dirigió su puño contra la cara de Ritsu. La samurai lo esquivó, logrando que el puño de su oponente abriera un gran boquete en la pared.

—Demonios Yui, ¿acaso con Mugi no era suficiente? ¿Con qué vamos a tapar este?

—Yui sempai, ¿no está lastimada? Esto es granito sólido —dijo la kouhai tocando la pared con los nudillos.

—Nop! Mugi-chan me entrenó muy bien. No me lastimé nada de nada —respondió Yui moviendo su mano alegremente.

Azusa levantó la ceja sorprendida. "En serio que ésta niña podría ser la mejor peleadora".

—Los míos son más profundos —dijo Mugi muy feliz moviendo la estantería (sin ninguna dificultad ni con el peso ni con el equilibrio de las tazas de té).

Azusa abrió la mandíbula a su máxima capacidad. No podía creer lo que veía: seis boquetes perfectamente alineados, atravesando casi por completo la pared. Lo increíble era que habían sido hechos sólo con los puños.

—¿Quieres una demostración, Azusa-chan?

—No gracias, le creo, Mugi-sempai…

—Además necesitamos tapar el nuevo agujero. Increíble, simplemente increíble. Parece que quieren que nos descubran,

Mio, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, entró al depósito y sacó un viejo pizarrón blanco. Desganadamente lo colocó frente el boquete y escribió: META BUDOKAN. Luego siguió practicando en solitario con sus nun-chacos. Mio era la sempai más interesante del club de música. En público se mostraba como una chica tímida, un gatito asustadizo y una nerd; pero en el club demostraba su verdadera personalidad: inexpresiva y sádica. Las pocas veces que podía verse a Mio sonreír era cuando lograba propinarle un golpe crítico al oponente; aunque Ritsu decía que todos los ninjas eran así de sociópatas. Pero Ritsu lograba hacer sonreír a Mio de otra forma, una forma que casi se había perdido durante su entrenamiento con Kakifly y por eso estaban juntas. Eran las mayores rivales y a la vez novias; una combinación de cuento de hadas.

—Solucionado el primer problema, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Yui? No es fácil pegarte y en las últimas semanas siempre terminas muy lastimada. Tú no eres así. Ni siquiera intentas burlarte de nosotras con tu extraña forma de luchar. ¿Qué tienes, amiga?

—Es cierto, es como si a mi segundo día se le quitara lo irritante.

—No es importante chicas, estaba pensando en la figura encapuchada.

—¿La qué?

—Figura encapuchada. ¿No les conté?

—Pues no. ¿Qué extraña fantasía tuya es esa?

—No es ninguna fantasía! —se defendió Yui. —Aquel día, después de la salida, Nodoka-chan me invitó al cine, pero todavía estaba molesta por lo de Azu-Nyan y tuvo otro ataque de celos. Al final me molesté y me fui sola de vuelta a casa. Como no me gusta estar de mal humor, me paseé por unos barrios peligrosos para tener una buena pelea. Como lo pensé, unos pandilleros me quisieron secuestrar ahí en un callejón y yo estaba lista para darles la paliza de sus vidas; pero no tuve tiempo. Una figura encapuchada apareció de la nada y comenzó a golpearlos sin piedad. Yo no me quise quedar atrás y también comencé a golpearlos. Cuando todo terminó, sólo nos quedamos las dos. Nos miramos (o al menos yo la miré, era difícil saber con esa capucha). La figura se despidió cuando me vio dispuesta a pelear y luego se fue corriendo por una escalera de incendios. Dejó esto de regalo —sacó la tarjeta con el dibujo de la rosa y el clavel.

Mio le quitó la tarjeta y la miró muy enojada.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no la seguiste? Yui, podía ser alguien peligroso. Tal vez quería secuestrarte ella misma pero no se esperó que supieras pelear.

—Yui, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—No me pareció importante.

—Dirás eso, pero estuviste distraída todo este tiempo —dijo Mio con severidad. —Baka, al menos dime qué tan buena era.

—Tan buena como cualquiera de nosotras.

—Tenía que ser! Yui, se supone que nos digas esas cosas. Tú eres la princesa, se supone que todos te conocen. Ahora un desconocido o desconocida con una capucha sabe que sabes pelear y esto puede meternos en problemas —se quejó Ritsu.

—A mí me preocupa más la seguridad de Yui —dijo Mio con dureza. —Y sí, seré una sociópata pero aprecio mucho a mis amigos —dijo cortante al ver la cara de extrañeza de Azusa. —Demonios, creo que no debemos dejarla sola. Si algo pasa y esa figura encapuchada vuelve, al menos tendrá más de un oponente. Si tiene nuestra misma habilidad, confiemos en eso, podrá con una pero jamás con dos.

—Estoy con Mio-sempai.

—Tiene razón.

—No, no, no y no! Tengo vida personal, ¿no? ¿Qué dirá Nodoka-chan si las ve metiéndose en nuestras citas? Eso y Azu-Nyan no le cae muy bien desde que se conocieron la primera vez y si no le hace gracia que ustedes nos acompañen, ella mucho menos.

—Sí, ya entendimos. Bien, yo te seguiré —se ofreció Mio. —Soy silenciosa, rápida y letal. Esa figura encapuchada deberá respondernos algunas preguntas si nos vemos.

—No creo que sea para tanto, Mio-chan.

—Hagamos esto, —dijo Ritsu en tono conciliador, —que Mio te siga, pero sólo por dos semanas. Luego te dejamos descansar otras dos semanas, por si esa persona se percata de la presencia de Mio, y luego te vuelve a seguir otras dos semanas y se acabó.

—Pero precisamente, eso fue hace más de un mes. Mes y medio, diría yo. Chicas, ¿se dan cuenta? Azu-Nyan ya pasó la prueba y es oficialmente parte de nuestro club! Contémosle nuestro secreto!

Mugi y Ritsu se emocionaron y felicitaron a Azusa, era cierto. En el último mes y medio había comprado una guitarra muy buena y había hecho grandes progresos gracias a las lecciones de Yui (su mamá estaba muy contenta, pues así sacaba de otro modo su "energía destructiva"). Además que se había adaptado muy bien a la escuela, pues ya tenía dos grandes amigas: Jun y Ui (quien no se acordaba de su primer encuentro con la Gata de la Muerte gracias a su desmayo). Todas se fueron a celebrar, pero Mio miró fijamente a Yui muy molesta. "En serio imbécil, debiste decirnos. Ahora resulta que ha habido un posible peligro sin que ninguna supiera. En fin, creo que tengo mis formas de hacer averiguaciones".

—¿Cuál es el famoso secreto?

—Una idiotez, por eso no te preocupes —le quitó importancia Ritsu. —Es un proyecto que hemos estado haciendo desde que fundamos el club, pero no te preocupes que no es nada realista.

Mugi sacó el libro. Azusa lo conocía, era un viejo libro con la historia de la escuela. Nunca lo había leído ni se iba a molestar en hacerlo. Lo único que notaba era que éste era un ejemplar mucho más viejo.

—Éste es el último ejemplar de la primera edición de este libro; lo encontramos en el depósito mientras hacíamos la limpieza de primavera. Es exactamente igual que el resto de los ejemplares, con la excepción que éste tiene un capítulo de más.

—¿Qué?

—En la mayoría de los ejemplares sólo te cuentan la biografía de los fundadores de la escuela, los problemas que tuvieron, sus éxitos y cosas así. Pero en éste te cuentan algo más interesante. Cuentan que en realidad los fundadores eran miembros de una secta que protegía un antiguo poder secreto que debían proteger de una antigua entidad oscura llamada DD.

—¿DD?

—Para proteger el poder secreto decidieron hacer una escuela para señoritas de sangre noble, para que los corazones puros de las jóvenes cegaran a DD, —continuó Mugi haciendo caso omiso de Azusa. —y se supone que el plan original era hacer una escuela para jovencitas de toda clase social, pero los inversionistas eran nobles. Al final se fundó la escuela y en su centro (donde está el gimnasio) escondieron el poder secreto.

—Ya… —dijo Azusa comenzando a entender el ridículo proyecto.

—Cuentan que si es cierto que DD no puede acercarse a la escuela, puede convencer a gente que haga su trabajo sucio por él y ello son los que tratan de tomar el poder secreto.

—¿Me están diciendo que ustedes fueron contactadas por DD? Si eso ni siquiera suena real!

—¿Qué? No! Queremos saber qué demonios es ese poder que ansía el tal DD. Pero la historia sí es cierta, Azusa. Por eso en las nuevas ediciones omitían este capítulo, para evitarle la tentación a la gente y no dejar que DD tenga aliados. Se supone que hace más de doscientos años que nadie trata de tomar el poder secreto porque dice que está fuertemente protegido. Cada vez que el poder presiente que alguien tratará de robarlo, se activa una especie de sistema de seguridad.

—¿Cuál?

—Pues no sabemos. Es un ejemplar muy viejo y le faltan páginas.

—Ug! ¿Este era el estúpido secreto que me ocultaban? ¿Un cuento raro?

—No es un cuento raro —se defendió Yui. —Además el proyecto es conseguir el poder secreto. Pero dijimos que era nuestro secreto porque queríamos ver si aguantabas el mes y medio siguiendo las reglas. Sólo por eso.

Azusa se quedó callada, luego rió.

—Bien, admito que fue una buena idea. Me dejaron intrigada; pero más importante, durante este tiempo me encantó el club. Buena jugada.

—Yo la sugerí —dijo Ritsu guiñando un ojo.

—¿Y qué han hecho para ver el poder que quiere el tal DD?

—Pues nada. Queremos quedarnos la noche del festival escolar toda la noche para buscarlo, de ahí, nada más. Recuerda que lo importante del club es el combate, no la caza del tesoro.

Al final todas rieron y celebraron que Azusa era oficialmente un miembro, o todas menos Mio; pero nadie le prestó atención porque ella siempre era inexpresiva. Pero en realidad la pelinegra seguía preocupada por el asunto de la figura encapuchada. No sabía por qué pero presentía que no podía venir nada bueno de esa dirección.

**...**

Yui caminó a casa. Quería irse con Nodoka, pero la chica estaba ocupada con los preparativos del próximo festival escolar y tardaría un poco en irse. Al final decidió alargar su paseo para divertirse otro poco con los pandilleros, pero ellos aún no habían olvidado la paliza de la otra vez y decidieron dejarla en paz.

—Jeez! Que aburrido! Y yo que quería pelear… hoy no pude porque estuvimos ocupadas con las lecciones de Azu-Nyan! Bueno, al menos ya puede tocar Fuwa-Fuwa Time, Fudepen-Borupen y Listen!

Una sombra se movió y se puso frente a ella.

—¿Figura encapuchada?

No lo era. La sombra la atacó con una patada voladora, pero Yui saltó a tiempo y la sombra iba a estrellarse contra una ventana; pero en vez de eso se agarró de una escalera de incendios y volvió a impulsarse contra Yui.

—¡¿Nani?

La sombra sacó dos kunais y estuvo a punto de herir mortalmente a Yui, pero ella sacó su espada a tiempo y la bloqueó, para después empujarla y quitársela de encima. Su fuerza fue suficiente para empujarla varios metros, pero no perdió el equilibrio. Guardó sus kunais y arrancó una parte de un barandal de las escaleras para usarlo como bastón bo.

—No entiendo, pero las dos podemos jugar! —dijo Yui arrancando otro pedazo de barandal.

Comenzaron a pelear. La sombra tenía la ventaja, y era porque Yui aún no había calentado los músculos. Sabía por experiencia y porque Mio se lo había enseñado así, que si mostraba su máximo de una sola vez en vez de hacerlo gradualmente, su cuerpo no resistiría y perdería la pelea antes de comenzarla. El problema era que la sombra parecía estar ya a su máximo y no dejaría que Yui llegara al suyo. Estaba en problemas. Con sus sentidos ninja, Yui sintió la presencia. No podía ser…

La otra también la sintió y saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de un sable. Finalmente la primera sombra dejó de moverse y Yui pudo verla con claridad.

—¿Mio-chan?

—Yui. Perdona el susto, pero quería confirmar mis teorías con tu famosa figura encapuchada. —Se volvió a su oponente. —Konnichiwa, soy Mio Akiyama, maestra del ninjutsu y una de las sensei de Yui.

La figura encapuchada ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—Lo sabía, te sorprende ver a la tímida y linda Mio-tan en su forma natural, ¿verdad?

La figura asintió despacio.

—Lo suponía. Yo soy conocida solamente en la escuela, por lo que supongo que tú también vas allá. —La figura apretó los puños aparentemente molesta. —Bueno, no estoy segura si tienes una fijación con Yui o simplemente eres una vigilante que opera por ésta zona. Da igual, déjame medir tus habilidades.

Mio se lanzó contra la figura, pero la otra ya esperaba algo así y saltó a tiempo. Aterrizó sobre Mio asegurándose de hacerle un daño considerable. La pelinegra ladró furiosa y arrojó shurikens con la esperanza de ver detrás de la capucha de la otra, pero ésta neutralizó sus shurikens lanzando un mismo número de cuchillos. Eran como los de Azusa, a diferencia de la kouhai, no eran su arma principal. Finalmente blandió su sable y se acercó corriendo contra Mio. Mio la esperaba con katana en mano, pero ella arrastró su sable por el pavimento haciendo saltar las chispas, cegando temporalmente a Mio. Aprovechando su ventaja, la otra embistió a Mio y saltó de nuevo hacia una escalera de incendios. Mio se levantó, se revisó y gritó enfurecida.

—ROBASTE MIS BOLITAS DE HUMO!

La otra le dedicó una seña burlona y arrojó todas las bolitas de humo al mismo tiempo, cegando por completo a la ninja. Comenzó a saltar hacia el tejado feliz de librarse de su oponente, pero rápidamente sintió cómo la estaban siguiendo. Volteó, pero se relajó cuando vio que era Yui.

—Oye, sé que no quieres que te siga, pero vine a agradecerte lo del otro día. También quiero disculparme, te juro que no sabía lo que planeaba Mio-chan.

La figura encapuchada arrastró su sable contra el suelo.

NO TE PREOCUPES —escribió.

Acto seguido, le pasó a Yui otra tarjeta igual a la del otro día y siguió su camino, completamente segura que no iban a seguirla. Yui se quedó confundida y se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

—Yui! —gritó Mio llegando junto a su amiga. —¿Viste a dónde fue?

—Eso traté, pero volvió a hacer lo de las chispitas y se fue a otro lado.

Mio pateó frustrada el bordillo del edificio.

—Al menos se confirmó que es una chica.

—¿Cómo...?

—Porque va a nuestra escuela, baka.

—Lo que hiciste fue ponernos de veras en peligro —dijo Ritsu apareciendo detrás de ellas en compañía de Mugi y Azusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya vio a Yui pelear, pero ahora vio que tú también peleas. Además oí que le dijiste que eras una de sus sensei. Definitivamente le hiciste saber que nuestro club es mucho más que un club de canciones infantiles. Te felicito.

Mio se encogió de hombros.

—Me dejé llevar. Además tengo un plan: esa tipa seguro va a nuestra escuela, eso quedó claro. Quiero saber más de ella y por eso creo que lo mejor será dejarle saber un poquito más sobre nosotras, al saber que Yui y yo somos excelentes guerreras, espero que quiera probar lo mismo con las demás y; bueno, ese es mi plan.

—Mio, estás loca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, primero que nada quiero especificar que es una historia de pelea, pero también de FANTASÍA y el asunto de DD tendrá un punto muy importante en la historia. Segundo, espero escribir esta historia en menos de 6 caps. Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado y me dejen su review ( y si no, también ).<strong>

**Bueno, chao, nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4) La sirviente de DD:**

El festival estaba cada vez más cerca y los combates fueron reemplazados por práctica de las canciones. Eran canciones demasiado cursis para Azusa, pero tenía que conformarse. La única que escribía canciones era Mio y las hacía así para hacer más creíble su personalidad falsa. De cualquier modo, era muy talentosa y ella misma afirmaba que escribir canciones la relajaba un poco. Ritsu bromeaba que la niña que Mio llevaba adentro trataba de salir de esa forma porque la sociópata que tenía el control no quería ceder nada de terreno.

Por otro lado, Azusa ya sabía tocar lo básico además de las canciones de la banda y eso era gracias a Yui. Y ahora que tenía un nivel considerable, ya no necesitaba ayuda de su sempai; lo que era todo un alivio porque no soportaba tener encima todo el día a la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil. "Ni se te ocurra hacer cosas indecentes con MI mujer mientras tienen sus lecciones privadas en tu casa, porque te arrepentirás Nakano". Azusa gruñía y asentía recordando la regla del club que decía que no debía responder a las provocaciones. Además Nodoka no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Todo parecía ir bien y hasta habían hecho planes para ir a una de las casas de verano que tenía Mugi cuando pasara el festival. O al menos en apariencia, pues gracias a Mio, todas estaban muy preocupadas acerca de la guerrera encapuchada; aún así trataban de actuar con normalidad, en caso la guerrera encapuchada tratara de delatarlas. Mugi, Yui y Ritsu tenían la teoría de la vigilante; pero Mio y Azusa no estaban tan seguras: para ellas, Yui era el punto central de la figura encapuchada. Bueno; las otras tenían un punto a su favor: a pesar de la provocación de Mio, la figura no se había presentado en el club. Ni siquiera apareció cuando intentaron hacer otros combates señuelo.

Pero finalmente llegó el gran día y hasta Mio tuvo que ponerse a pensar más en la música que en su nueva obsesión. Además tenían que buscar ese misterioso poder secreto que tanto ansiaba el tal DD, al fin y al cabo se quedarían en la escuela toda la noche y disfrutarlo con una aventura sin nada de sentido (ni mucho menos un posible éxito) ayudaría a pasarla bien.

Todo iba bien, hasta su asesora les ofreció muy amablemente unos sacos de dormir extra que tenía y claro, la solicitud para quedarse fue olvidad por Ritsu; pero Nodoka siempre estaba dispuesta a complacer a su Yui y se las trajo con una sonrisa (que se tensó un poco al ver a Azusa).

Practicaron toda la tarde y llegada la noche, disfrutaron de los deliciosos bocadillos que Ui les trajo amablemente.

—Bueno chicas, llegó la hora de la verdad —dijo Ritsu con la boca llena de arroz.

—¿En serio vamos a hacer esa idiotez? —preguntó Mio apartando un mechón de su cara.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que ya practicamos bastante y mañana lo haremos bastante bien. Además, si más gente supiera todo este asunto del poder secreto y DD, te aseguro que también tratarán de buscarlo.

—Ya. ¿Y qué pasa si activamos el mecanismo de defensa?  
>—Pues actuamos, somos grandes guerreras. ¿Verdad que sí, chicas?<p>

—OOSH!

Incluso a Azusa le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de la expedición nocturna en busca del secreto de la escuela, por lo que se pusieron en camino. Aprovechando que nadie las veía, sacaron sus afiladas armas para sentirse más como las grandes guerreras que eran, listas para obtener lo que tanta gente había estado buscando durante tantos años. Llegaron al gimnasio y se pusieron a buscar. Mugi llegó al extremo de arrancar unos asientos de las gradas.

—Mugi…

—Hái, hái, disculpen… —y puso los asientos de vuelta a sus lugares.

Buscaron en el armario de las cosas de gimnasia, entre las tablas sueltas, Yui recitó unas fórmulas mágicas que se sabía para ver si descubría un indicio, pero nada.

—Bueno, fue divertido. ¿Ya podemos volver? —preguntó Mio fastidiada. Ella era la que menos se estaba divirtiendo. Sólo lo hacía por darle gusto a Ritsu.

—Pues sí, igual no esperaba encontrar nada —dijo la samurai encogiéndose de hombros y pasándole su katana a Yui para que la metiera en sus bolsillos sin fondo.

—¿Entonces lo dejamos así?

—Pues sí, ni que nos importara tanto encontrar eso, ¿o acaso tú eres la agente de DD, Mugi-chan?

Mugi se rió ante la ocurrencia y se dirigió a la salida en compañía de todas. Todas menos una: Azusa estaba quieta en el centro del gimnasio.

—¿Azu-Nyan?

—Escuchen…

Nada al principio, pero poco a poco sus oídos se adaptaron a los ruidos normales de la noche y pudieron escuchar lo que había más allá…

—EL CLUB DE JAZZ! —gritaron y fueron ahí a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba nada bien. Habían forzado la puerta de una patada (a pesar que no había seguro) y habían instrumentos (o lo que quedaba de ellos) tirados por todas partes. También había alumnas inconcientes en el suelo, no estaban heridas de gravedad, pero se notaba que habían sido golpeadas para hacerles perder el conocimiento

—JUN —gritó Azusa sentándose junto a la baronesa y tomándole el pulso. —Menos mal, todavía vive. Miren esto… —dijo señalando el bajo en mal estado que aún estaba en las manos de su amiga. —Trató de defenderse con su bajo.

Mio sacó un bastón bo plegable de su chaqueta, lo armó y lo apuntó en dirección a las sombras. La luz de la luna llena se coló por la ventana y alumbró a la solitaria figura encapuchada que estaba quieta en un rincón tratando de no llamar la atención del club de Música Ligera.

—Tú! Yo lo sabía! Sabía que nada bueno podía venir de ti.

Yui no podía creer lo que veía.

—P… pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Dame una explicación —le exigió.

La figura desenvainó su sable y con esa forma tan peculiar de comunicarse, escribió: DD.

—No me digas que sabes….

Asintió.

—Esto no te lo perdonaremos jamás —dijo Mugi con voz suave, pero cargada de ira.

La figura encapuchada quiso explicar algo más, pero los cuchillos de Azusa la obligaron a saltar hacia un lado. Con sable en mano, arremetió contra Mugi, pero ella la contrarrestó con su espada y ambas comenzaron a pelear. La figura era muy hábil, pero Mugi aprovechó una distracción de Mio. La pelinegra atacó por detrás, pero la figura la pateó antes que llegara a ella. Mala decisión: Ritsu aprovechó para venírsele por enfrente (como samurai tenía prohibido atacar por la espalda o por un lado) y la derribó. El movimiento fue tan brusco que la capucha se movió para atrás… aunque las chicas se ilusionaron en vano: la figura tenía puesta una máscara y tenía una redecilla en el cabello, por lo que era imposible identificar quién era. Yui no se movía, no podía creer lo que hacía la figura encapuchada.

—Yo creí en ti. YO CREÍ EN TI!

La figura pareció asustarse ante la ira de Yui.

—Creí que hacías el bien, que golpeabas gente para proteger a los demás, pero me equivoqué. Yo misma te daré tu merecido por hacerle esto al club de jazz. —Miró que el resto del club estaba listo para darle su merecido a la guerrera. —NO SE METAN! Ella es mía, sólo mía.

Aún temblando de ira, Yui le mandó un puñetazo. La figura tomó un saxofón para detener el golpe, y éste resultó abollado; pero Yui no parecía haber recibido daño alguno. Una vez más atacó. De todas, era la que estaba más molesta; no molesta, furiosa. La figura encapuchada había traicionado su confianza y no se lo perdonaría jamás. Mandó una serie de golpes, que la otra esquivaba y abrieron nuevos boquetes en la pared. Azusa, aprovechando la distracción de la figura, le lanzó un cuchillo, que se ensartó en su pierna. La figura se dobló del dolor.

—No hay escape. Ahora responderás unas cuantas preguntas.

Vio que Mio había olvidado su bastón bo a un lado, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo blandió para tratar de alejar a sus enemigas. Yui se acercó de nuevo, lista para otro brutal ataque, pero la figura usó el bastón como garrucha y saltó por la ventana. Finalmente se quedaron solas con las víctimas.

—Mio, ve por ella.

—Aunque está herida, ya es muy tarde.

—Demonios!

Azusa trataba de consolar a Yui.

—Pero yo creía que era una noble vigilante, alguien que usaba su gran potencial de pelea para pelear por la justicia…

—Ya, ya, ya, ya, Yui-sempai. No es la primera ni será la última que sea decepcionada por un falso héroe.

—Pero ella… hasta hice dibujitos de nosotras como un gran equipo combatiendo el crimen!

—Yui-sempai…

—Mio, ¿qué hacemos?

—Llamar a los caballeros. De momento, el la única solución.

**...**

Al día siguiente, lo que se pensaba sería un gran festival escolar, terminó por convertirse en un festival de interrogatorios. Caballeros de varias cortes prestaban sus servicios entrevistando a las víctimas de aquel atentado. Un caballero con pinta de intelectual, interrogaba a las chicas del club.

—¿Y dicen que cuando entraron al club, vieron a esta figura encapuchada?

—Sí.

—¿Y dijo algo?

—No. Sólo trazó las letras DD con su sable.

—¿DD? —el caballero parecía nervioso.

Mio lloraba en un rincón fiel a su papel de gatito asustadizo.

—Fue horrible! Estaba ahí con todas esas chicas inconscientes cuando de pronto nos vio y saltó y…

—¿Dices que se fue en cuanto las vio? ¿Y por qué no las atacó?

Demonios, metió la pata. Azusa la sacó del problema.

—Estaba herida. Al parecer una de las chicas del club de jazz logró darle un buen golpe y cojeaba.

El caballero pareció notar que ocultaban algo, pero lo dejó pasar. Fue a hablar con los demás para comprobar testimonios. El festival fue cancelado.

Las chicas del club de jazz estaban en el hospital recuperándose de la salvaje golpiza que recibieron. Era una situación especialmente frustrante para Azusa, a la que le hubiera encantado ir a ver a Jun al hospital, pero el club había aumentado las horas de entrenamiento y era simplemente agotador. Las cinco decidieron mostrar su máximo en todas las peleas para estar listas para la próxima vez; ya que se había demostrado que la figura encapuchada estaba a su mismo nivel. Incluso Yui se había empezado a comportar seria, pero aún se negaba a aceptar que fue la figura encapuchada la que hizo esa atrocidad. Azusa quería consolar a su sempai, pero no podía porque ella también creía que esa figura encapuchada fue la culpable.

Era sábado y Azusa caminaba por el parque muy preocupada. Después de haber conseguido un poco de tiempo libre, en el hospital le habían dicho que Jun era de las que estaban más graves y sólo su familia podía ir a visitarla. Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en una banca y se puso a practicar con su guitarra.

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Levantó la cabeza.

—Yui-sempai!

—¿Cómo te va, Azu-Nyan? ¿Cómo está Jun-chan?

—No me dejan verla. De momento lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que esa tipa se me vuelva a aparecer y ser más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte para darle su merecido.

—Ya veo. Estás muy preocupada por Jun-chan. Dime, no tienes que responderme si no quieres, ¿te gusta Jun-chan?

—Pensaba confesarme después del festival —respondió Azusa con un hilo de voz. —Pensaba confesarme e invitarla a salir, pero gracias a la encapuchada no pude. Hasta le hice un regalo —dijo sacando una figura de madera de Jun tallada por ella misma.

—Que lindo Azu-Nyan!

—Soy muy buena con los cuchillos, Yui-sempai. De todos modos ahora…

—Tú tranquila, querida Azu-Nyan! La figura encapuchada no volverá a molestar y en todo caso; tú estarás lista para proteger a tu princesa si vuelve a aparecer.

—Pero es una baronesa…

Yui rió.

—Bien, serás como un caballero de brillante armadura protegiendo a su dama. Tú ten fe!

—Arigatou, Yui-sempai! —Azusa abrazó a Yui agradecida. A pesar de sus quejas con sus constantes abrazos y todo, Yui era su sempai favorita. Siempre alegre pasara lo que pasara.

—EY! —Gritó Nodoka. —¿Qué no ibas a comprar un helado y ya?

—Ehehehehe… —rió Yui rascándose la nuca. —Me encontré con Azu-Nyan y me pidió consejos para confesarse!

—Yui-sempai! —Gritó la otra más roja que un tomate.

—Pero no tiene nada de malo, Azu-Nyan… Si Nodoka-chan no se me hubiera confesado, no sería ni la mitad de feliz que soy ahora, ¿verdad Nodoka-chan?

La chica se sonrojó también, pero al menos parecía que el enojo se le había ido. Tomó a Yui de la mano y la jaló en dirección a la calle.

—Suerte con tu confesión Nakano, nos vemos!

Azusa sonrió y siguió tocando, un poco más animada.

**...**

La mujer estaba en un pésimo estado, la pelea la había hecho polvo. Aún así tenía que curar ella misma sus heridas, pues no podía ir a un hospital para no dar explicaciones.

—Maldita mocosa... Aaaah... Las cosas que hago en nombre del gran maestro Death Devil...

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben: si les gustó, déjenme un review y si no también. Esta historia, mi pequeño proyecto de vacaciones, casi termina. Entonces, hasta otra. Nos leemos!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**5) No más máscaras:**

Norimi Kawaguchi entró al local. Era un bar musical muy famoso entre los jóvenes, donde se presentaban las bandas novatas para darse a conocer. Torció el gesto por el dolor, estaba muy lastimada. Justo como se imaginaba, todas las demás ya estaban ahí esperándola sólo a ella. Todas se mostraron molestas, pero su rostro cambió cuando vieron en el estado en el que estaba. Tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo y andaba con muletas por culpa del yeso en su pierna izquierda. Apretó los dientes del dolor que le producía el esfuerzo para sentarse en la mesa junto a las demás.

—Christine!

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Qué me pasó? Nada Sawako, es decir Katherine. "Vamos Christine, todo lo que tienes que hacer es entrar de noche a la escuela y golpear a las estudiantes que se quedan hasta que aparezca una de las cinco legendarias. Todo es cuestión de vencerla y traérnosla, nada puede salir mal…" He aquí el resultado de tu estúpido plan.

—Pero no entiendo, eres la mejor peleadora que hemos visto!

—Y yo les dije que debíamos de escuchar al gran maestro Death Devil. Incluso les advertí que si esas cinco legendarias eran lo mitad de buenas que decía él, ya me podía dar por derrotada. Pues adivinen genios! Me dieron la paliza de mi vida.

—¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Sawako muy seria.

—Que comencé con tu estúpido plan y resultó que vino esa mocosa encapuchada y decidió enfrentarse a mí. No era parte del club al que estaba atacando (era el de jazz, creo), pero se enfureció cuando vio lo que hice y comenzamos a luchar. No duró mucho. En cuanto empezó, supe que mi única posibilidad era escapar y heme aquí, sentada otra vez sólo para decirles que son unas idiotas y la próxima vez que planeen algo que termine mal, asegúrense que sean ustedes las que salgan lastimadas.

—No te pongas así. Recuerda que todas sabíamos a lo que nos metíamos cuando aceptamos formar esa banda de metal que idolatrara al gran maestro Death Devil…

—Hazte un favor y cállate, Della —ordenó Sawako. —Christine tiene razón. Se supone que las cinco legendarias son expertas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo que necesitamos es una trampa, algo que las obligue a salir y entonces…

Se levantó y se puso su disfraz de demonio. Luego tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una estridente melodía. Un aura negra fluía con la música e inmovilizó a Della. Poco a poco las hebras de neblina se convirtieron en fuertes cables de acero.

—¿Era necesario que te pusieras eso? —preguntó Della aburrida.

—Es una forma de comunicarle al gran maestro que estamos cerca de obtener el poder que tanto ansía. Una vez neutralicemos a las cinco legendarias, será cuestión de tiempo para que Death Devil resurja al mundo de la luz y nos recompense como es debido.

—Bueno, primero debemos obligarlas a salir, pero no haciendo idioteces como las que recomienda Katherine —dijo Norimi malhumorada. —Me tomé la libertad de contratar a las pandillas de los barrios bajos —añadió con una sonrisa presumida. —Ellos tienen la orden de entrar por fuerza a la escuela y bueno… obligarán a todas las niñitas nobles a ir al gimnasio por la fuerza. Al final esas cinco no tendrán remedio que salir a defenderse ellas o a sus amigas. Es un plan diseñado para que no volvamos a fallar por las idioteces de alguien —dijo mirando fijamente a Sawako.

La guitarrista no respondió a la provocación y se limitó a asentir para dar por aprobado el plan de su compañera.

—Bien, me gusta. Chicas Death Devil, tomen sus instrumentos del mundo de las sombras y vamos a divertirnos un poquito con las princesitas.

Las cinco alumnas del demonio Death Devil salieron del cuarto en procesión. Pasaron dos minutos y al asegurarse que no iban a volver, la figura encapuchada salió de su escondite.

—Debo avisarles —susurró… y fue corriendo de vuelta a la escuela.

xxx

Era la hora del receso y el club aprovechaba para pelear un poco. Seguían con sus cansadísimos entrenamientos, pero listas para volver a enfrentar a su misteriosa enemiga, la figura encapuchada. Al final decidieron tomar los últimos cinco minutos para comer algo rápidamente para retomar los duros entrenamientos al final de las clases. Yui iba a darle una mordida al delicioso tempura que le había preparado Nodoka cuando un sable entró por una ventana abierta y se clavó en el bocado que Yui sostenía con sus palillos. Todas se levantaron de un salto y salieron por la ventana (por suerte no había nadie afuera).

Ahí estaba la figura encapuchada con el sable en mano, desafiando nuevamente al club. Yui sacó las cuatro espadas de su bolsillo y se las pasó a sus amigas. Ritsu rechazó la katana.

—No Yui, para estos casos, prefiero al Dragón Amarillo. —Estiró su mano y la katana de su familia voló hasta ella. La tomó con su mano derecha y unas llamas color amarillo brillante salieron de ella.— ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver las caras de sus compañeras. —¿No creyeron que se llamaba Dragón Amarillo por gusto, o sí?

No era el momento de preocuparse por la katana de Ritsu. Las cuatro salieron en persecución de la encapuchada. La chica era rápida y difícil de atrapar; desgraciadamente el entrenamiento ninja de Mio y Yui era demasiado bueno y estaban ganando terreno. Llegaron a un bosquecillo que rodeaba la escuela, donde la figura se las arregló para subir hasta un gran árbol, un roble alto y fuerte de unos ocho metros de altura. Mio y Yui saltaron hacia la misma rama que ella. Estaba acorralada.

—¿Qué truco intentarás hacer ahora?

La encapuchada señaló hacia la escuela con su sable. Mio no cayó, pero sí Yui.

—Mio-chan…

—¿Qué?

—Mira allá…

Mio volteó.

—¿Qué demonios? TÚ EXPLÍCA…. —tarde, la otra ya se había ido.

Azusa, Mugi y Ritsu iban a ir en su persecución, pero Mio lanzó una shuriken para detenerlas.

—¿Qué pasa Mio-sempai?

—Tenemos un problema mayor. Miren —señaló hacia la escuela.

Vieron horrorizadas cómo los pandilleros entraban a la escuela y podían escucharse los gritos de las alumnas.

—Demonios, debemos hacer algo!

—Y eso haremos —dijo Azusa. —Somos las mejores guerreras de la escuela, haremos todo lo posible por salvarlas. Ustedes me han enseñado mucho y estoy orgullosa de ser su kouhai, no cambien eso y ayúdenme.

—Yo estoy con Azu-Nyan; digo Gata de la Muerte.

Azusa le sonrió a su sempai.

—Esto es por Jun-chan, ¿no?

—En parte sí.

—Bien —dijo Ritsu, —aunque nos expulsen, el clan de los Tainaka jamás perdonará a quienes se aprovechan de los inocentes. —Hizo una maroma con el Dragón, apagando las llamas para no llamar la atención. —Vamos.

—Yo voy —dijo Mugi flexionando sus músculos.

Mio se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un plan de emergencia, pero necesitamos saber a dónde las llevarán a todas.

—Al gimnasio —respondió Yui.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Yo no sé pero la figura encapuchada sí —respondió Yui señalando el tronco del roble. Ahí estaba tallada la palabra GIMNASIO.

Asintieron todas y Mio les contó su plan en el camino. Mientras, Yui estaba contenta que la encapuchada no fuera mala; ahora estaba segura que ella no fue la que dejó en ese estado al club de jazz. Azusa también lo presentía y también presentía que si luchaban, todo se iba a aclarar y podría vengar a su amada.

xxx

Sawako pasó revista de todas las alumnas. Eran demasiadas y tal vez las cinco no le darían tiempo de revisar si estaban todas; así que optó por dar una vuelta por los pasillos para ver si quedaban alumnas rezagadas. Pasó cerca del club de música y pudo escuchar los sollozos que salían de un armario de escobas. Lo abrió bruscamente.

—SAWA-CHAN! —gritó Mio lanzándose al cuello de la maestra. —Hay… hay… hay pandilleros en toda la escuela y… Y YO NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS DEMÁS Y… Y…

Comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Uno de los pandilleros más fornidos se acercó a ellas, pero Sawako le dijo que no con la cabeza y una mirada muy severa. Mio era una de sus alumnas preferidas y merecía cierto nivel de delicadeza. Se sentó con ella y esperó a que terminara de llorar. Estaba furiosa con los pandilleros por haber dejado pasar un sitio tan obvio, pero a la vez estaba tranquila; en el fondo tenía mucho aprecio por el club de música. Claro que no era como en sus tiempos, cuando adoraban a un demonio muy poderoso, pero aún así seguía siendo su viejo club.

—Ya, ya, ya, Mio-chan… Mio-chan, voy a tener que atarte y llevarte al gimnasio con las otras.

—¿Usted es parte de esto? —Preguntó Mio más asustada.

—Me temo que sí. Pero no te pasará nada si no tratas de escapar, te lo prometo.

La pelinegra se dejó llevar al gimnasio entre hipos y gemidos y sollozos a los que Sawako trataba de hacer caso omiso. Pronto se perdieron de vista.

xxx

La puerta del pasillo hacia fuera se abrió y una alumna rubia de ojos azules entró como si nada al lugar. Todos los pandilleros estaban sorprendidos que la chica no se asustara. El más fornido de todos se acercó para tomarla del cabello, pero ella le dio un codazo haciendo que volara dos metros. Antes que los demás pudieran reaccionar, ella subió las escaleras corriendo y se lanzó hacia hombre caído tomando una posición que sólo se veía en la lucha profesional. El impacto hizo que el tipo abriera un agujero con su silueta en el suelo. Sus compañeros trataron de defenderlo, pero Mugi tomó a uno y lo lanzó por la ventana. Otro tomó una estrategia diferente y la golpeó en la cara con una palanca. La palanca se abolló y la rubia sólo se pasó la mano por el mentón, pero no se alarmó.

—Que triste, yo me esperaba un reto.

Le quitó con delicadeza la palanca y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. El tipo salió volando cinco metros. Luego Mugi se fue contra el que parecía el más fuerte, después del pobre que seguía en su agujero, y le hizo una llave de lucha. Se escucharon los huesos crujir. Otros dos se le lanzaron encima, pero fueron lanzados lejos sin dificultad. En un intento desesperado, uno le mandó una patada al estómago, pero sólo logró doblarse el pie. Finalmente huyeron de la rubia, que comenzó a reírse con esa dulce voz…

En otro lado, los pandilleros retrocedían horrorizados ante la chica solitaria, que a pesar de tener una katana en la espalda, había vencido a diez de los más rudos sólo con sus manos; y eso que ellos llevaban navajas. Harta, Ritsu desenvainó su katana y volvió a prenderla en llamas. Era demasiado rápida para ver sus movimientos y todos fueron desarmados y brutalmente golpeados. En realidad, Ritsu era la más rápida del grupo; ya que debía competir contra los reflejos ninja de Mio y si no era lo suficientemente rápida para pararla, podía significarle una larga estancia en el hospital. Aún así, sólo Mio o sus amigas podían contra ella; los demás eran demasiado débiles y terminaban justo como esos idiotas que acababa de derrotar sin mucha dificultad. Se sentía en la cima del mundo.

xxx

Azusa entró decidida. Por suerte era un área poco vigilada, pero aún así la atacaron. Los alejó arrojando ocho de sus diez cuchillos a una velocidad increíble. Con una puntería excepcional, cortó los cinturones de sus enemigos y se cayeron sus pantalones.

—En definitiva, estoy aprendiendo las malas mañas de Yui-sempai… pero es tan divertido!

Sacó sus consentidos y comenzó a mover sus brazos como remolinos. A su paso iba dejando una marca sobre el piso de madera. Los tipos corrieron a refugiarse dejándole el camino libre.

xxx

Sawako arrastró a Mio al centro del gimnasio y se dispuso a atarla. Mio observó que toda la escuela estaba ahí, alumnas y maestras amarradas de pies y manos para que nadie pudiera escapar. ¿Qué rayos querían esas locas?

Sonó el celular de Sawako.

—¿Qué?

—Katherine… estoy en el salón de nuestro antiguo club…

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Pues… hay cinco bentos empezados y un sable clavado en el piso. Además hay una gran ventana abierta. Parece que…

Sawako se volteó al notar que Mio se había parado. Su rostro, hacia sólo unos segundos asustado y cubierto de lágrimas, ahora se mostraba serio y amenazador. La pelinegra levantó sus brazos y extendió sus manos. Entre sus dedos habían incontables estrellas Shuriken. Sawako retrocedió. No podía ser…

Mio arrojo sus armas. Sawako se agachó. Pasó revista, estaba intacta. Lentamente volvió la cabeza y notó que las prisioneras habían sido liberadas.

—Largo —ordenó Mio con voz autoritaria.

—No hay forma de escapar —dijo la sensei. —Todas las salidas están bloqueadas…

—Estaban —dijo Yui entrando por una de las puertas alegremente. —Ellos me reconocieron del otro día y mejor huyeron.

—¿Pero qué…?

Las tres puertas restantes se abrieron dejando pasar a las que quedaban del club de música. No podía ser, no podía ser…

—Verá, sensei —explicaba Ritsu. —El club de música en realidad es el club de combate. Cada una de nosotras es una guerrera y entre las cinco les daremos su merecido.

—Que divertido, ¿no? CHRISTINE!

La mujer de cabello corto tocó su guitarra con furia y una vez más las notas fluyeron en forma de una aura negra que inmovilizó a las chicas convirtiéndose en fuertes cables de acero.

—¿Qué?

—Son los poderes que obtuvimos al servir al todopoderoso Death Devil.

—¿Ese es el nombre completo de DD?

—¿Cómo saben de él? —preguntó la sensei.

—Katherine, están en nuestro club. Seguramente vieron el libro.

Sawako suspiró. Era lógico.

—Bien, sí. DD se llama en realidad Death Devil. De todos modos me sorprende que las cinco legendarias hayan estado frente a mis narices todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Ah claro, les faltan páginas, ¿verdad? Pues verán: en el libro se hablaba de cierto mecanismo de defensa, ¿no? el poder secreto, ese que tanto ansía el gran Death Devil, se divide cada vez que siente una amenaza de su gran enemigo. Se esconde en los corazones de cinco futuras alumnas escogidas al azar y para protegerse aún más, influye en las chicas para convertirlas en guerreras. ¿Creen que era coincidencia que ustedes siempre prefirieran pelear a hacer cosas dignas de las chicas nobles? No, ustedes tienen adentro eso que tanto ansía el gran maestro!

Las chicas se miraron. ¿Era en serio? Bueno, hasta cierto punto sabían que la historia era verdadera pero…

—Ya basta de juegos, Katherine! Sácales el poder secreto para que podamos invocar a Death Devil —regañó Della.

Sawako asintió. las chicas Death Devil sacaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar una melodía triste y suave, que poco a poco envolvió a las chicas del club. Esa aura se metió en sus corazones y sintieron cómo algo les era arrebatado. Cuatro de cinco miembros del club de música comenzaron a brillar.

—Tranquilas, no perderán sus habilidades —dijo Sawako. Entonces notó que algo no andaba bien. Nada le estaba pasando a Yui. Al notar la confusión de la sensei, Ritsu comenzó a reírse descaradamente.

—¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?

—Jajajajajajajajajaja, que son unas idiotas. Sawa-chan nos dijo que se supone que desde pequeñas, las cinco ya sabíamos pelear. Pues no, la verdad Yui es como nuestro proyecto. Ella aprendió a pelear porque nosotras le enseñamos. Les falta una.

—NO BROMEES! —gritó Norimi enfurecida.

Pero Ritsu no bromeaba y todas lo sabían. No podía ser…

—Falta una… —susurró Sawako atemorizada.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y Della se desplomó inconsciente. No! Sawako tomó su guitarra y huyó lejos del gimnasio. Norimi se quedo congelada al reconocer a la encapuchada que la había dejado en ese estado tan lamentable. La mujer dejo su guitarra en el suelo y retrocedió horrorizada. Finalmente la figura encapuchada se volvió hacia el club y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que se habían librado de sus ataduras.

—Para unas guerreras como nosotras, tan poca cosa no nos detendrá —dijo Ritsu encogiéndose de hombros. —Nos liberamos mientras la dejábamos monologar.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro que no seas de los malos! —Gritó Yui lanzándose al cuello de la figura.

Mio la miró con desconfianza, pero prefirió concentrarse en la sensei.

—Bien, no creo que ésta vaya a ningún lado —dijo Mio mirando amenazadoramente a Norimi.

La mujer asintió asustada, pero aún así, la bajista le disparó unos proyectiles con su cerbatana y la chica cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

—Más tarde nos encargamos de ti. Ahora debemos atrapar a esa maldita de Sawa-chan.

Las seis se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero la encapuchada se paró y apuntó a Yui con su sable.

—¿Nani?

Luego apuntó a una salida.

—¿Es porque no soy una guerra legendaria?

Asintió.

—Mira, no soy legendaria pero sí guerrera. Además estamos en esto juntas, ¿no chicas?

—Yui tiene razón.

—Es una gran guerrera. Déjala ir.

La figura negó con la cabeza y Yui frunció el seño.

—No sé qué tienes con Yui, pero la necesitamos. Sólo ella puede seguirme el ritmo y ser tan silenciosa como yo —defendió Mio.

—Y sólo ella compite conmigo en fuerza y resistencia —añadió Mugi con orgullo.

—Y es también con mi puntería —añadió Azusa.

—Y mi velocidad —alegó Ritsu.

La figura encapuchada permaneció impasible.

—Mira, comprendo que quieras protegerme, pero tienes que escoger: ¿Eres mi novia o mi guardián, Nodoka-chan?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, una más y se acabó! Hoy me concentré más en la pelea de Mugi porque todavía no había dejado claro cómo era su estilo de combate. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Feliz semana-santa para todos y nos leemos en otra ocasión. Matta ne!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**6) Death Devil:**

En los antiguos días, él había sido el hechicero más temido de todo el mundo. Hasta en los rincones más inhóspitos se contaban historias de aquel hombre tan temible que la misma muerte había huido de su presencia. Su verdadero nombre fue olvidado a través de los años; pues sólo era conocido como Death Devil.*  
>Pero la gente descubrió aquel poder misterioso que de alguna forma logró opacar el suyo. Quiso evitar a toda costa que la gente aprendiera a utilizar aquella misteriosa fuerza del bien, pero ya era tarde. Unas personas llamadas Enviados de la Luz utilizaron el antiguo poder para encerrar a Death Devil en una sub-realidad de la cual no podía escapar sin la intervención de aquel poder misterioso.<br>Vencido su gran enemigo, los Enviados quisieron dormir su poder, pero no podían. Una vez despertado, el antiguo poder permanecería en la tierra hasta el fin de los días, lo que era un gran peligro porque Death Devil podía acceder a él a través del plano espiritual. Finalmente fundaron la Academia Sakurakao para mantener alejado al sujeto con los corazones puros de los jóvenes. Sus patrocinadores fueron gente de sangre noble, por lo que se tuvieron que mantener bajo sus reglas y convertirla en una academia para señoritas aristócratas, pero fue suficiente para mantener alejado a Death Devil. Intentó tomar el poder a través de terceros, pero no lo logró gracias al famoso mecanismo de defensa de los Enviados, el que hizo que sus súbditos fueran apaleados por las cinco legendarias. Sabía que tendría que planear las cosas despacio esta vez, y eso fue lo que hizo.  
>Finalmente, tras siglos de planeación, logró formar su plan; todo gracias a esas estudiantes tontas fanáticas del oscurantismo y que lo idolatraban a través de su música. Llegó a ellas a través de la oscuridad de sus almas, la que iba reflejada en sus notas llenas de furia y maldad. Sawako, su líder, era la más poderosa y una verdadera discípula. Él les enseñó un tipo de magia oscura que usaba la energía de sus almas y se manifestaba en cuerpo presente a través de su música, seguro que sería suficiente para vencer a las cinco legendarias, las guardianas del antiguo poder que él tanto ansiaba. Estaba impaciente, listo para ver la cara de triunfo de sus subordinadas.<p>

—Gran Maestro! —Oyó que lo llamaban a través del espejo oscuro que les dio.

Lentamente se volvió hacia la voz.

—Sawako.

—Gran Maestro, le fallamos. Della y Christine han sido vencidas por las cinco legendarias y yo… yo tuve que huir Gran Maestro. No tuve ningún cuidado Gran Maestro, ellas no tardarán en seguirme hasta acá y juntos podremos derrotarlas.

Death Devil se quedó en silencio, pero rió emocionado.

—Hiciste bien, Sawako. Sí, hiciste muy bien. Ellas vendrán y tú y yo estaremos listos. Yo volveré al mundo de la luz y tú tendrás los secretos que tanto ansías, mi buena Sawako. Yo, Death Devil, estoy agradecido.

—Gran Maestro —dijo la profesora inclinándose ante el espejo que estaba en la parte trasera del escenario del local de su amiga Della.

* * *

><p>—¿Nodoka? ¿Cómo que Nodoka?<p>

Las chicas seguían en el gimnasio, observando la escena. Yui estaba parada frente a la encapuchada con una expresión decidida, mientras la otra se mantenía en su posición apuntando firmemente a la salida con su sable.

—¿Cómo que Nodoka? —repitió Mio molesta.

—Ya me oíste Nodoka-chan, ¿qué decides? —dijo Yui ignorando a Mio.

Nodoka gruñó, pero finalmente guardó el sable y se descubrió el rostro. Todas estaban sorprendidas, todas menos Yui.

—¿Y hace cuánto que lo sabes?

—Desde la primera vez que trataste de salvarme.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque… bueno, estaba sola frente a un montón de pandilleros y tú siempre dices que vendrás a mi rescate si algo malo llegaba a pasarme. Bueno, eso y reconocí tu letra…

PATAPLOF —todas, caída de anime.

—Bueno, eso es un misterio menos —dijo Ritsu poniéndose en pie. —Ahora tenemos que ir tras la sensei.

—Eso es lo que quiere —dijo Nodoka muy seria. —Estarás ofreciéndote en sacrificio para Death Devil.

—¿Y tú que sabes de todo esto? —preguntó Azusa muy seria mirando fijamente a Nodoka.

—Por lo del club de jazz.

Azusa la fulminó con la mirada y dirigió sus manos a sus cuchillos.

—No te pongas así, Nakano. Ya tengo uno de tus recuerditos —dijo pasándole un cuchillo. —Me dolió horrores quitármelo.

—Te lo mereces por lo de Jun y las demás.

—No fue cosa mía, Nakano. Ustedes llegaron justo después que esa, —señaló a Christine, —huyera. Fue ella la que se puso a golpear a las demás, yo no tuve nada que ver. Es más, yo fui la que le dio la paliza cuando llegué.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque no me hubieran creído, Akiyama. Mucho menos tú, que me tenías manía o algo.

La ninja no dijo nada más y se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de furia a su nueva aliada. Nodoka la ignoró y siguió con su historia

—Poco después que me lastimaran, me escondí y de casualidad, encontré a la tipa esta saliendo de la escuela por la puerta de servicio. La seguí y llegué hasta un local donde ustedes han tocado un par de veces. Ahí la oí discutir con alguien y… bueno, lo poco que escuché me hizo darme cuenta que debía vigilarlas un poco más.

—¿Si todo eso pasó durante el festival cómo es que ya sabías lo de Death Devil?

—Sabía sobre DD porque en el consejo hay también un libro con la historia completa, pero a ese no le faltan páginas como el que tienen ustedes (sí, poco después que comenzara a vigilar a la sensei le eché una hojeada a su club). En ese libro hablaba de las cinco legendarias. Yo sabía que era diferente al resto de las chicas de mi familia, ahora entiendo por qué. Y creía que Yui también era una guerrera legendaria, pero me parecía raro porque yo jamás la había visto luchar; bueno, llegué a la conclusión que entrenábamos al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares.

Mio gruñó.

—¿Qué?

—Que la sensei se nos escapó. ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a visitarla a ese localito suyo? Sé que estaríamos haciendo lo que Death Devil quiere pero se me agotan las ideas y la sensei no se va a rendir.

—Buen punto, vamos!

Todas salieron detrás de Nodoka y se dirigieron al local. Yui iba en medio, pero sintió cómo la jalaban del brazo. Azusa.

—¿Azu-Nyan?

—Yui-senpai, no. Usted no debe ir.

—Se lo permito a Nodoka-chan, pero tú…

—Entienda Yui-senpai, Death Devil espera enfrentarse a cinco guerreras, no a seis. Usted es nuestro as en la manga. Mire, tengo una idea, pero necesito que alguien me ayude y ese alguien será usted porque al igual que Mio-senpai, usted tiene las habilidades de un ninja pero usted no es una guerrera legendaria. Tome —le pasó un silbato. —Necesitará usar a mi pegaso y el silbato sirve para domarlo. Si lo oye, se hará dócil.

—¿Tienes un pegaso Azu-Nyan? —rió Yui. —Alguien como tú debería tener una quimera o un grifo como Nodoka-chan.

—Sí, sí, sí. Mi mamá quería que montara algo más femenino, ¿acaso importa? Mire, mi idea es esta…

Azusa se unió a las demás, que ya montaban sus animales de transporte. Mugi tenía un grifo hembra, que estaba coqueteando con el macho de Nodoka. Ritsu tenía un dragón tipo chino rojo y dorado, que compartía con Mio. Mio también tenía un dragón de transporte, pero se turnaban para servir de chofer. Azusa montó junto a Mugi.

—¿Y Yui? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Luego le explico, pero de momento es mejor que se mantenga alejada.

La chica de la capucha no dijo nada más e hizo sonar las riendas de su bestia. Las cinco salieron hacia el club de Della.

El club estaba polvoriento y desordenado, por lo visto no habían abierto en todo el día y de paso, les dieron el día a los empleados. De cualquier modo, el ver el lugar tan vacío no anunciaba nada bueno. Mio desapareció en un rincón haciendo alarde de sus habilidades ninja, Ritsu encendió al dragón amarillo y las llamas de la katana encantada iluminaron la estancia. Nodoka se quitó su capucha y alargó su sable contra las sombras preparada, Mugi la imitó y las cinco legendarias entraron al local valientemente. Varios murciélagos de decoración cobraron vida enseñándoles sus penetrantes ojos rojo semáforo y las atacaron. Azusa los despachó arrojándoles cuchillos, que luego recuperó para enfrentarse a las sillas voladoras.

Las habilidades de la gatita eran sorprendentes, todas se rieron cuando vieron cómo transformaba los muebles en astillas en cuestión de segundos sin sufrir ningún rasguño. Desgraciadamente se le acercaban demasiados a la vez y ella sólo podía de uno en uno; por lo que las demás comenzaron la también la "carnicería" de muebles. Era divertido, pero no podían negar que esto era demasiado estúpido. ¿Qué truco debían enfrentar ahora?

Sonó una estridente melodía tipo Death Metal en todos los altavoces del lugar haciendo que el suelo temblara. Sin saber qué pasaba, todas retrocedieron de un salto cuando una mano de esqueleto rompió el suelo y el dueño salió poco después, un esqueleto ya blanqueado por los años. Y del mismo modo, muchos otros esqueletos salieron del suelo. Uno algo atrevido escaló por las paredes y con su mano esqueletal apretó el tobillo de Mio. La ninja, que de momento no había salido a la luz, usó el mango de su katana para reducir el cráneo del intruso a polvo. Las demás se pusieron en pose de combate y comenzaron el ataque.

—¿Saben? Aún me sorprende esta Mio-chan. Me gustaba más de tímida, su grito de horror me hubiera divertido mucho más que su violencia; pero he de admitir que lo otro era digno de mirarse —sonó una voz conocida por las bocinas colocadas estratégicamente en todos los rincones del club para que los visitantes no se perdieran de la música. —Bueno, ya qué! Por cierto, los señoritos esqueletos están aquí porque Della quiso construir sobre un antiguo cementerio. ¿Chistoso, no?

—SALGA DE UNA VEZ! —ordenó Ritsu mientras usaba su espada para reducir a los esqueletos a piezas.

—Estoy aquí, en el camerino. No me ocultaré, pero deberán llegar hasta mí primero.

Mugi usaba sus llaves de lucha. Era divertido, pues los esqueletos se desmoronaban cuando ella aplicaba la presión por lo viejos que estaban. Nodoka guardó su sable y comenzó a desarmar a los esqueletos a patadas. Finalmente todos los esqueletos se vieron reducidos a un montón de huesos.

—Basta, vamos.

—No creo Manabe-san. Este fue sólo el primer round.

Una vez más la música sonó en las bocinas esta vez haciendo que los esqueletos se reacomodaran formándose una vez más.

—Les juro que voy a disfrutar como nunca cuando le ponga las manos encima.

Repitieron la operación.

—Atrás —ordenó Ritsu desenvainando su katana y volviendo a aparecer las llamas en el dragón amarillo. —Bien, vamos a darles una lección.

Apuntó su katana a la pila de huesos y las llamas redujeron los restos a cenizas. Avanzaron más decididas que nunca, pero esa molesta música volvió a sonar y los esqueletos resurgían de las cenizas como fénix.

—Quiere cansarnos.

—Ya me di cuenta —gruñó Ritsu.

Azusa tuvo un chispazo de inspiración y comenzó a lanzar cuchillos contra las bocinas. Una a una las fue enmudeciendo hasta que la música cesó por completo. Esto hizo que los esqueletos dejaran de resurgir y se dirigieron a la puerta detrás del escenario. Sawako las esperaba con una sonrisa irónica.

—Debo pagarle a Della los daños a su local, ¿no les parece? —preguntó antes de volver a tocar con furia con un pequeño amplificador.

Estaban preparadas, pero el poder de la música era demasiado y una vez más se vieron totalmente inmóviles mientras ese extraño brillo surgía de su interior mientras la sensei reprimía sus ganas de reírse como una loca para continuar su canción demente. Una canción llena de energía negativa lista para hacer que el Gran Maestro volviera al mundo físico. Las chicas levantaron la vista hacia el enorme espejo que estaba detrás de la profesora.

Era un hombre joven y apuesto vestido de negro el que estaba atrapado en el espejo. Era apuesto, repito, pues esa era su característica principal; pero sus ojos eran completamente negros dándole un toque realmente siniestro. Esos ojos resplandecían (de alguna forma) codicia y ansiaban ver cómo se vaciaban por completo para retomar su lugar en el mundo físico. Rió demente.

Pero una melodía más fuerte, pero mucho más alegre y llena de sentimiento inundó la estancia. El amplificador era más potente y pronto la melodía de Sawako fue opacada por la otra. Las chicas la reconocieron.

—FUWA FUWA TIME!

—¿QUÉ?

Yui tocaba con todas sus fuerzas usando los amplificadores del escenario, los que eran más potentes que los que usaba Sawako. Además su melodía especial también irradiaba energía, pero una energía positiva, cargada de sentimientos de amistad y esperanza. Demasiado para la melodía oscura de Death Devil.

Las notas oscuras que inmovilizaban a las demás desaparecieron y aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir a sus respectivos instrumentos, listas para lo que sea.

—Azu-Nyan! Tu idea fue fantástica!

—Luego me agradece la idea, es hora de acabar con Death Devil.

—¿Cómo piensas lograrlo? —cuestionó Nodoka.

—No lo destruiremos a él, sino a su contacto con este mundo.

—Nadie puede acercarse a ese espejo —dijo Sawako. —Ese espejo está rodeado del aura maligna del Gran Maestro y debes tener un corazón negro para poder acceder a él.

Azusa rió.

—Por eso usaremos el poder del sonido. CHICAS, A TODO VOLUMEN!

Comenzaron el concierto. El espejo resistía, pero sólo porque sus ondas de energía negativa estaban deteniendo las ondas sónicas. Y las ondas de energía no iban a durar mucho ante un ataque tan poderoso de energía positiva de las canciones de las chicas.

—SAWAKO, DETENLAS! —Ordenó Death Devil francamente aterrorizado.

—¿QUÉ HAGO, GRAN MAESTRO?

—Toca el espejo.

La sensei obedeció. Sintió cómo era llenada por una fuerza desconocida que le permitiría aplastar a sus enemigas con facilidad.

—Te he dado las habilidades necesarias de combate. Con tal que una caiga, tendremos suficiente. DESTRÚYELAS!

Sawako asintió y se lanzó. Nodoka frunció el entrecejo.

—Yui, dame tu guitarra, a partir de aquí, te reemplazo yo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sé tocar guitarra, aprendí porque estaba celosa de Nakano, ¿sí? Sólo dámela y acaba con esto.

—Pero Nodoka-chan…

—Yui, tú no eres guerrera legendaria, así que no tienes ese poder secreto que él ansía. Además no nos necesita a todas, le basta con una pequeña cantidad. Cantidad que tú no tienes contigo. Ve Yui, yo creo en ti.

—Nosotras lo tomaremos desde acá, tú mantén alejada a la sensei —confirmó Mio.

—Yui-senpai…

—Ve!

Yui asintió y se lanzó en contra de la sensei. Comenzaron a pelear. Ambas lanzaban golpes y paraban los de su oponente a la vez estando muy parejas. Finalmente, se dieron cuenta que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte así, por lo que se separaron cada una en una esquina como si se tratara de un ring. Yui metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una banana, que comenzó a comer. La sensei levantó una ceja y corrió lista para darle una lección. Yui arrojó la cáscara en el camino de la profesora y ella se resbaló directo hacia el puño de Yui, que la mandó al otro lado de la habitación, sentada justo encima de un balde con agua jabonosa que usaban para la limpieza. Se levantó más humillada y furiosa que nunca. Yui le respondió la mueca con una enorme sonrisa y corrió hacia ella con el puño levantado. Sawako saltó, lo que Yui esperaba. Tomó el balde de agua jabonosa y lo esparció por todo el piso.

Las demás seguían tocando.

Sawako miró detenidamente el piso resbaloso.

—No caeré dos veces.

—Lástima —respondió Yui como quien no quiere la cosa y brincó al piso enjabonado, usando lo resbaloso como impulso extra y le dio un cabezazo justo en la boca del estómago a la sensei. Luego levantó la cabeza usando la parte superior de la misma para darle a la sensei un golpe directo a la mandíbula.

—Hirasawa… —gruñó la sensei limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la boca.

Las demás seguían tocando, ya era la tercera canción (Pure Pure Hearth) y el aura oscura de Death Devil retrocedía cada vez más. Death Devil no sabía qué pasaba, por un lado lo estaban venciendo de un modo muy particular, y del otro; su subordinada estaba siendo ridiculizada por una mocosa que se suponía no era una guerrera legendaria pero…

—Demonios, sí que sabe pelear.

La sensei le mandó a Yui un puñetazo, pero ella lo esquivó y le hizo cosquillas. La profesora se rió y aprovechando, Yui la empujó hacia el agua jabonosa. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Yui saltó sobre ella sin delicadeza haciéndole perder todo el aire. Y de paso, volvió a aprovechar el suelo resbaloso y se impulsó patinando sobre la sensei. Llegó a una altísima velocidad y se dirigía hacia una pared; con una ágil pirueta, Yui saltó fuera del "Sawako-express" y la sensei se estrelló sola de cabeza contra la pared quedando inconsciente. Casi al mismo tiempo, la onda musical acabó por vencer las ondas de maldad y el espejo que conectaba a Death Devil con el mundo fue reducido a polvo.

—Ganamos —dijo Ritsu.

—Fue gracias a Yui.

—A Yui y a Nakano. De ella fue la idea de usar la música como arma contra él.

—Es el fin…

—El fin tal vez no, porque volverá. Pero serán otras generaciones de estudiantes las que se ocupen de él.

Se felicitaron, ya podían volver las cosas a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Un año después:<strong>

* * *

><p>Las nuevas alumnas aplaudieron a la presentación del club de música en la ceremonia de bienvenida.<p>

—Gracias, nosotras somos Hou-Kago-Tea-Time y esto fue tan sólo la primera parte de nuestra presentación. Si no les llama la atención pasar a charlar un rato, tomar té y tocar lindas canciones; también nos especializamos en defensa personal. Mio-chan, Ricchan.

Ninja y samurai comenzaron su combate ante las sorprendidas alumnas nuevas. Una se acercó a examinar una shuriken que había por ahí y soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que eran reales. Era genial ver a las dos guerreras luchando sin cansarse. Un nuevo tipo de experiencia.

Aplausos.

—Gracias, las esperamos en el salón del club.

Salieron del escenario. Jun salió de detrás de un poco de utilería, atrapó a Azusa por la cintura y la besó; Azusa le correspondió el beso a su novia y se fueron a clase.

—Vaya ceremonia de bienvenida, ¿no?

—Sí, todo va mejor desde que "legalizaron" el club de combate.

—Genial, ¿no es así? Simplemente genial. Esperemos tener más proyectos como Yui.

—Síp, será divertido volver a enseñar mis técnicas.

Las cuatro amigas salieron juntas y regresaron a clase. Todo estaba muy tranquilo desde que vencieron a Death Devil y ahora les urgía algo de emoción, emoción que tal vez les proporcionarían las nuevas "reclutas".  
>Yui y Nodoka se fueron juntas, como era su costumbre. Pero Nodoka se desvió un poco y llegaron a una hermosa colina en medio del bosque que rodeaba la escuela. Yui levantó una ceja.<p>

—Nodoka-chan, por aquí no es nuestro vecindario.

—Quise venir a esta colina, porque es tranquila y creo que será lo suficientemente buena para que yo haga lo que quiero.

—Nodoka-chan, nos podrán atrapar… —dijo Yui niñona con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, no me refiero a eso Yui. Verás… —se inclinó. —Verás Yui, estamos a punto de graduarnos y se supone iremos a diferentes universidades y todo. Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti. Sé que estaremos algo lejos y todo... pero quiero —sacó una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo. —Quiero que te cases conmigo, Yui, cuando acabe nuestro último semestre. Iremos a donde tú quieras y todo eso, por favor Princesa Hirasawa, ¿se casaría conmigo?

Sonrojo y luego sonrisa.

—Acepto, Princesa Manabe, mi vengadora encapuchada.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta versión de K-On! en un mundo como de fantasía. Sí, un final algo cursi y obvio, pero me gustó. Ando de romántico, aguántense. De todos modos espero les haya gustado y nos leemos al rato. <strong>

**Tal vez haga una conti, pero no me decido. Matta ne!**


End file.
